


Cas Can't Cook

by creeeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeeed/pseuds/creeeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has lived off of take-out food his whole life, so he doesn't know how to cook. Cas doesn't need to eat to survive, so of course he can't cook either. They attempt to find an alternate way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Can't Cook

“Come on, Cas, you can’t tell me you don’t know how to cook.”  
“Why would I? I require no sustenance to survive. You should be the one who can make a meal, since you eat more than any other person I have ever come across.”  
Dean just shakes his head. “I can’t believe we don’t have any freaking food. I’m hungry, man. What the hell else is there to do around here?”  
Cas sticks out a hand and places it awkwardly on Dean’s waist. “I know something we can do.”  
Dean’s eyes widen before he bursts out laughing. “How much porn have you watched?”  
“Just whatever you forget to clear from your internet history. I find it interesting to see what you like. Your taste has changed considerably over the past few months.” Castiel’s other hand reaches out so he’s fully holding on to Dean. “So what caused that change?”  
They are both very aware of what changed. Dean smiles, kisses Cas quickly, and says, “You.”  
Grinning at each other, the boys pull each other into a bedroom and privately thank Sam for leaving them alone tonight.  
Dean pushes off Cas’s trench coat and yanks at the tie as the angel goes for Dean’s belt.  
“Boots first,” Dean grunts and falls onto the bed, dragging Cas down with him. He unties them, pushes them off, and goes back to Castiel’s mouth. Cas has just managed to get Dean’s shirt over his head when they hear a cough from outside the door, the closing and locking of which had been overlooked. Dean rolls off of Cas, attemps to flatten his hair, and says, “Sammy?”  
“Um. No,” comes a gravelly voice as the speaker steps into the room.  
“Cas? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean looks somewhat frightened but mostly embarrassed and the other Cas—the semi-naked one—disappears.  
“Ah. You and Sam weren’t answering any of your phones and I didn’t know where to find you, so I thought I’d come see you in a dream. Clearly this wasn’t an ideal time.”  
“And you didn’t leave when you saw I was kind of busy?”  
If he looks closely enough, Dean might be able to notice a slight redness in Castiel’s face. “I showed up when you—we—were arguing over dinner. I didn’t expect it to escalade so quickly.”  
“I—”  
“Not that I expected it to—I mean, I didn’t think that would happen, I just—where are you? I’ll just come to you guys in person. Uh. Tomorrow. I’ll call first.”

The next day Dean is getting out of the shower when Sam calls to him from the motel’s only other room, asking him to come see something.  
“What do you want, Sammy?” Dean shouts through the door. “Kind of busy here.”  
“Just come see this; it’s worth it, I swear.”  
Dean grabs a pair of boxers, steps into them, and leaves the bathroom, saying “This better be good” as he walks out.  
“Just look,” is Sam’s reply. He waves Dean over to look through the small window over the door. Dean rolls his eyes, looks, and then steps back. “Huh. Cool. Well. Cool. I’m gonna go back to the bathroom now.”  
“Are you kidding?” Sam laughs. “Cas is actually waiting for us to let him in! Can you believe it? What do you think changed his mind?”  
“I have no idea,” Dean says before he slams the bathroom door shut. He pretends to have a difficult time shaving until Cas leaves. He acts similarly for the next three weeks, until he decides that he can pretend he ate some bad food which led to feverish dreams he doesn’t remember, and Cas decides that it wasn’t a fluke and Dean is harboring feelings for him just as he is for Dean.  
One night at Bobby’s when he and Sam are off wherever they go when they’re tired of being out of ideas and Dean is on a beer run, Cas empties the kitchen of food. Sam and Bobby have promised to be out for at least three more hours, and maybe more if they wind up at a bar. Cas waits expectantly. Finally, Dean returns.  
“What’s for dinner?” he asks.  
“There is no food here.”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Cas? Bobby always has something to eat.”  
“There is no food. And I do not know how to cook.”  
Dean’s eyes widen when he realizes why this seems so familiar. “Cas, what are you doing?”  
“Ask me if I can cook.”  
“I’m not doing that.”  
“I don’t know how to cook.”  
Dean huffs and grunts, “This isn’t funny.” Castiel gives him a look that clearly says he isn’t joking.  
“Fine, whatever, man. Come on, Cas, you can’t tell me you don’t know how to cook.”  
“Why would I? I require no sustenance to survive. You should be the one who can make a meal, since you eat more than any other person I have ever come across.”  
By this point both men are already smiling. Years later, when Dean finally gives in to Sam bugging him about how it all started, he rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, whatever, it was like a dream. Okay?" But it wasn’t.  
It was better.


End file.
